Ocean City Girl
by Modern-Insomniac1138
Summary: Sam has always been the smart, sensible brother, but when a new case leads them to a place that Sam has tried to forget for the past three years, he will have to face the old, painful memories of why he left. Future Fic. Sam's POV. SamOFC. Please R&R.


Title: Ocean City Girl

Author: Modern-Insomniac1138

Pairing/Character: Sam's POV, Sam/OFC (Please, don't shoot! I know it's another damn OFC, but I promise that I tried my best to make her not some stupid Mary Sue), a little Sam/Jess reflection, Dean/women (I'm way too lazy to write all of Dean's pairings. Hey! Stop looking at me like that! Well, let's just put it this way. If I had a nickel for every time Dean has got his freak on with some random girl, well, I could feed a billion Chinese people. lol, j/k, please don't think I'm racist, cause I'm Asian, too! That joke was for you Nikki!)

Word Count: 5,680

Rating: M (stands for mature, people!) for strong language, tragedy, death, mentions of rape (but don't get your panties all in a bunch, there's nothing too explicit), sex with a minor (stop staring at me like that, you're starting to make me feel uncomfortable), and some intense, dark moments.

Summary: Sam has always been the smart, sensible brother, but when a new case leads them to a place that Sam has tried to forget for the past three years, he will have to face the old, painful memories of why he left. Future Fic. Please do not feel offended by the story idea. This is pure fiction that comes from my own imagination. PLEASE DO NOT DISMISS THIS STORY. It is actually fairly good. Please be gentle, this is my first Supernatural fanfic. Well, enjoy! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the WB television series, Supernatural. I, also, do not own Jared Padalecki or Jensen Ackles from Monday to Friday, but on the weekends, they're all mine! lol, j/k... well sort of. lol. Also, I borrowed the title of this story from Ivy's song, "Ocean City Girl". Each of the chapters has a title and excerpt from a random song from Ivy. Again, I do not own the title of this story, the titles of the chapters, or the song excerpts.

Author's Notes: Flashbacks, lyrics,and "sound effects" are in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Corners of Your Mind **

**_Dark stars in the summer skyline_**

**_Parked car with the lights still on_**

**_We lay low; we kill the radio_**

**_You smile, but there's something wrong_**

**_Long days spent in silence_**

**_Long nights with the headphones on_**

**_Don't know where you had to go_**

**_You're already gone_**

**_And it only goes to show_**

**_There are worlds I'll never know_**

**_There are rooms I'll never find_**

**_In the corners of your mind_**

"Hey, that was pretty fun." the cocky, blue-eyed young girl says as she gets up from the raggedy bed and picks up her underwear off the hard carpet of the cheap motel room. I try to regain my breath after a session of quick, casual, and meaningless sex with a minor.

"So, call me again, k?" she says as she puts her underwear back on.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumble as I run a hand through my shaggy brown hair.

"Aww..., why so sad Sammy? You didn't get what you want? Don't worry, next time, you can be on top." she says mockingly as she slowly walks over to the bed.

"Just go home, Jill. I'll call you when I'm back in town." I say bitterly as I get up to remove the condom in the bathroom and, to find my clothes.

"Yeah, you always do come back." she says slyly as she watches me enter the bathroom and come out to pick up my crumpled clothes off the floor.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Jill? Isn't there school tomorrow or something?" I ask as I start to re-dress myself.

She groans. "Oh, the pain of being seventeen. I can't wait until I'm eighteen next year, then finally I can get out of the hellhole that I'm currently living in. You are so lucky that you're out of school and that you can do whatever you want. You're so lucky that you're just... just... just free. What do you and your brother, Dean, do for a living again? I tend to forget."

"Dean's a free lance photographer, we travel a lot." I mutter quickly.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, how's Dean-y boy doing?" she asks as she goes into the bathroom to re-dress.

"He's fine and if you would like to know, he still doesn't know about you and I. I don't think he would like to hear that I'm screwing a seventeen year old girl."

"Good." she says flatly as she slips her light pink, lace sundress back on.

"So, how are your parents?" I ask dryly.

"You know, they're just being a pain in the ass, but that's why I'm here. That's why I started having sex with you, right?" she asks as she ties her long, brown hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah, you're into the whole bad girl rebellion thing, while I, on the other hand, prefer the more subtle kind of rebellion." I say as I finish re-dressing.

"Yawn! That's so boring!" she says as she emerges from the bathroom and looks over at the alarm clock next to the bed that is blinking the time.

"Well, look at the time, I think I'll take your advice and go. High school will be waiting for me tomorrow, and I wouldn't want to be falling asleep during my fifth period English class because I had sex with a hot, sexy twenty-seven year old. Well, see you soon, Sammy. Take care." she says as she gives me a peck on the lips before she leaves the motel room.

I take a deep breath as I watch her leave. Jill was only sixteen when I met her a year ago at some random club that Dean dragged me to. Before the night was over, she and I were already in some cheap motel room, very similar to the one that I am now in, having mind numbing sex. I didn't care if she was only sixteen and a minor. It's not like that hasn't happened before. Call me whatever you want to call me. Call me a sick fuck for screwing an underage girl. It's not like she means anything. She just reminds me of someone I used to know. It's not like how it was before. It's not like how it was with...

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

I groan as I reach over to the bedside table to retrieve my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Where the hell are you and my car? I tried calling your freakin' phone like ten times in the last two hours!" the voice on the other line shouts angrily. I groan again.

"Sorry, Dean, I was just a little… busy." I say apologetically.

"Fine, whatever, listen just meet me at our motel room in fifteen minutes." he says hurriedly.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because we've got a new case." he answers dryly before he hangs up.

_"Dean, you are seriously the worst person on the face of the Earth." I say angrily._

_"Sorry, Sammy, but we needed some gas money."_

_"So you actually think that stealing from some poor, innocent thirteen year old girls was okay?"_

_"Hey! I didn't steal anything! They gave it to me on their own free will." he says defensively._

_"Yeah, well that's because they thought you were hot." _

_"And sexy. Don't forget the 'sexy' part." he says smirking._

_"Shut up and just drive." I say as I give up any reason to debate with Dean today._

_"Plus, the girl with the short blonde hair was kinda hot. I mean, in a couple years, I wouldn't mind tapping that..."_

_"Dean! They're are only thirteen for God's sake!"_

_"And you're point is?"_

_"My point is that it's illegal. I spent four years of my life at college learning all there is to know about the law and what you're thinking in your mind is just plain wrong."_

_"Well, geez Mr. Rogers, I'm sure sorry for having offended you." he says sarcastically._

_"Just drive." I mumble._

_"San Diego, California, here we come." Dean says happily as he steps on the pedal harder._

"Dean, I'm here!" I shout as I enter the motel room that he and I are occupying at the moment.

"Did you scratch my car?" he asks angrily as he emerges from the bathroom with his duffle bag already packed.

"Well, hello to you too." I say sarcastically as he starts stuffing a few more of his stuff into his bag.

"Don't be cute with me!" he warns angrily.

"No, I didn't scratch your car. Now what's the new case about? On the phone you sounded like you were in a real hurry."

"We are in a real hurry, now just pack your stuff and I'll tell you in the car." he says as he walks past me to load the car with our stuff.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"I already told you. I'll tell you in the car." he mumbles as he throws his duffle bag into the back seat.

"Dean, what the hell? Why are you avoiding every question I ask about this new case that you seem to be really freaking out over?"

"Just pack your stuff and let's go."

I clench my jaw tightly at how he's treating me. "Look, Dean, you can't treat like I'm six years old. Just tell me where we're going!"

"Sam, pack your stuff and get in the car." he demands.

"No." I answer simply. He looks at me like I just punched him in the face.

"No?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm not going in that car until you tell me what's going on!" I shout. For a few moments it's just me and Dean glaring at each other, before Dean reluctantly gives up.

"Fine, you want to know where we're going?"

"Yes, Dean, I want to know where we're going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, for God's sake, just spit it out!" I shout.

He nervously looks down at his shoes to avoid eye contact. "We're going to San Diego, California."

I feel like I just got the wind knocked out of me. "Wh... Why? What's left there?" I ask in disbelief.

He looks up at me and sighs. "For the past month, I've been reading in the newspaper about a string of deaths. All are girls between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. All are found in San Diego, in the same position, and all have a similar background." he starts before I interrupt him.

"Okay, fine. That's all you had to tell me." I say quickly, like maybe if I stop him before he continues that the rest might not be true.

He licks his dry lips and gulps nervously. "Sam, I'm not done. The way they died, the position they were all found in, where they were found in... " he trails.

"Dean, I'm a big boy now. Just spit it out." I demand anxiously.

"Gah, that's why I wanted to tell you in the car." he mutters silently to himself. "Sammy, they all died the same Dylan died." he says sadly. I try to say something, but nothing comes out. I feel numb as I close my eyes and try to take in what Dean has just told me.

"No, not again." I whisper to myself.

"Sam..." he starts as he tries to reach over to comfort me, but instead I start to back away.

"Dean, I need some alone time to think." I say as I feel everything getting fuzzy in my mind.

He nods his head in understanding. "I'll wait for you in the car." he says before he leaves me alone in the motel room. I feel my legs going weak as I try to stay standing, but before I know it, I'm sitting on the ground leaning against the end of the bed. Before I know it, I feel my eyes start to water.

"Dylan..." I whisper to myself as I feel a tear start to run down my cheek.

_"Hey, Sam!" I hear my brother, Dean, say as he stumbles into the small motel room that we've called home for nearly two weeks._

_"Yeah, Dean?" I ask tiredly as I emerge out of the bathroom. I sigh once I realize why he's home late. Another girl. "Oh god." I mumble once I see the short, black haired beauty sucking on my brother's neck. He smirks._

_"Hey Sammy!"_

_"It's Sam."_

_"Yeah, whatever. Hey, can you like, leave?" he asks casually as he and his next victim stumble over to his bed._

_"What? No way, Dean. I am not leaving! I'm tired and I'm..." I start before Dean puts a hand up to stop me._

_"Dude, stop being such a pussy. Get out now, before I make you get out." he says in a serious tone._

_"No, where am I supposed to go?"_

_"I don't know, go out to eat or something! I saw a diner across the street. Hey, you can even use my car, but if you scratch it, I swear to God I'll kill you! Now, get out or you're going to have to listen to me and Christy getting down and dirty." he says raising an eyebrow. I groan. He smirks._

_"Fine, but you two better be done in an hour or I'm going to call the cops pretending that there was a disturbance at the motel." I say._

_He smiles. "Thanks Sammy."_

_"For the last time, it's Sam!" I shout loudly, but he doesn't hear me. He's too busy getting Christy undressed. I shake my head as I grab his car keys to the holy 67' Chevy Impala that he probably threw on the table when he entered, and my jacket before I exit the motel room._

_"Have fun." I mumble sarcastically as I slip my jacket on._

_I sigh as I start to walk toward the black muscle car that's parked right in front of our motel room. Dean and his car. Not one girl could ever come between him and his baby. _

_I start to laugh at the image of Dean when he first told me that if he had to choose between his car and sex, that he would choose his car. As the image starts flashing in my mind, it is quickly interrupted by the scream of a young girl._

_"Ahhh! Stop! Stop! Leave me alone! Help!" I hear._

_At first I ignore it and keep heading toward Dean's car, but suddenly the screams get louder and more panicked. I decide to start following where the frantic cries are coming from. I start looking in the semi-vacant parking lot, but another cry leads me to go door to door to listen which room it's coming from._

_"Somebody please help me!" I hear inside a room. At first I start to contemplate whether to go in or not. It might just be nothing. It could be a prank or a cruel joke, but then I hear another plea for help. _

_"Stop, you're hurting me! Stop! Oh please dear God! Help!" _

_I stand back and kick the door down. I stand there frozen as I take a good look at the scene in front of me. I see a man, who looks to be in his mid thirties, hovering over a half naked frightened young girl, who only seems to be in her mid teens. Her mascara mixed tears run down her cheeks violently as she looks over at me. "Please help me!" she chokes out._

_I run over and pull the man off of her and slam him on the wall. "What the hell is your problem?" I shout forcefully as I put my arm over his neck. _

_"Hey man, we... we were just having a little f... fun. I me... mean, I should be gettin' my money's worth, after all." he slurs before he starts chuckling. Then, with no warning, his eyes roll back to the back of his head as he passes out. I let go of him and he carelessly drops to the floor._

_I look over to the young girl as she tries to cover herself with the thin, flimsy bed sheet. "Are you alright?" I ask worriedly as I go over and sit next to her, but all she does is stare at the opposite wall._

_"Do you need an ambulance?" I ask as I attempt to make eye contact with her. She seems to be in shock. She's trembling and shaking like a scared rabbit._

_"I'll go get you your clothes and then I'll call the police." I say before I move to get up, but suddenly I feel her grab my arm._

_"No, I'm fine. Don't call the police, don't call an ambulance, just don't call anyone. Don't tell anyone. I'm fine. I just have to leave." she says frantically as she gets up, while covering herself, to pick up her clothes off the floor._

_"Stop, stop! This guy almost raped you, and you're not even going to call the police?" I ask in disbelief._

_"Look..." she starts as she realizes that she doesn't know my name._

_"Sam."_

_"Look Sam, thanks for saving me and all. I appreciate it, I really do. If you want, I could repay you later, but I just need to get out of here." she says as she begins to put her clothes back on. I look down at the floor awkwardly._

_"At least let me drive you home." I say as I continue to stare at the floor._

_"No, it's fine. You should go home. Go back to your wife and kids."_

_I start laughing. "I'm not married, and I sure as hell don't have kids."_

_"Sorry, but usually the guys who come to this motel are usually married and unhappy."_

_"Just let me drive you home, you've had a tough night. I don't want you to be alone after some guy almost rapes you." I say earnestly._

_"Sam, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and you can look up now."_

_I look up and meet her eyes. She has the deepest blue eyes that I've ever seen, and her lips are as red as cherries. Her shoulder length black hair is now in a messy bun, and she's wearing a silk black cardigan over a short, light purple dress, stockings and black high heels. She doesn't look like any teenager that I've met. She seems much more mature and grown-up. She looks beautiful._

_"What?" she asks, which snaps me out of my daze._

_"Sorry." I mumble._

_"Well, thanks for everything, but I've gotta run. Bye." she says hurriedly as she starts to walk quickly out of the motel room._

_"Wait!" I yell as I run out after her._

_"What?" she asks as I catch up to her. She stops and turns to face me. She's even more beautiful up close. "Sam, what do you want?" she asks tiredly._

_"Can I at least buy you a cup of coffee?" _

_"Coffee?"_

_"Yes, coffee. Can I at least buy you a cup?"_

_"Sam, you don't want to get mixed up with a girl like me. I'm nothing but trouble. You seem like a nice guy, but I'm sorry, I can't." she says as she turns to walk away again._

_I watch as she begins to walk away, but then an idea pops into my mind. "Wait, before you said that you could repay me later. Well, you can repay me now by letting me buy you a cup of coffee." I say hopefully._

_She starts to laugh. _

_"What's wrong? What's so funny?" I ask slightly confused._

_"That's not the kind of payback that I was talking about." she says knowingly._

_"Then, what..." I start before she interrupts me._

_"It's just coffee, right? No harm in a cup of coffee." she says reassuringly._

_"Yeah, absolutely. Nothing weird or out of the ordinary, just a cup or two of coffee."_

_"Alright, I guess so."_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"Wow, you are very persistent about this, but it's a yes." she says as she nods her head._

_I feel the corners of my mouth tug into a smile._

_"Okay, well, there's a diner across the street. Let's go." she says as she starts walking forward._

_"Okay." I say smiling as I start to follow._

"Sam... Sam?" Dean asks with worry lining my name.

"What?" I ask as I continue to stare out the passenger side window of his beloved car.

"Are you okay? You haven't said one word since we left."

"No, Dean, how am I supposed to be okay?" I snap angrily.

"Sam, cool down. It's been three years. You can't live in the past forever."

"So, you and dad did. You wanted revenge for mom's murder. You're still living in the past, so don't you fucking dare feed that stupid bullshit to me!" I shout angrily.

"I know you're angry, upset, and really emotional right now but this is a job. This is a job that we have to do. I know that Dylan gave you a chance. She gave you a chance at happiness. She gave you what you had lost when Jessica died. She gave you a fairy tale... she just sort of forgot the happy ending." he says as nothing but the sound of Black Sabbath soon fills the car.

_"Are you happy now? You bought me a cup of coffee." she says waving her cup in the air. We both take a sip of our coffee._

_"So, where are you from?" I ask curiously._

_"I'm from wherever you want me to be from, sweet heart." she says playfully._

_"I'm serious." I say as I take another sip of my coffee._

_"I'm from Manhattan, New York." _

_"Born and raised?" I ask._

_She nods her head as she takes another sip of her coffee. "Born and raised. How about you? Where are you from?"_

_"Kansas, but I moved around a lot growing up."  
_

_"Oh." she says._

_"So, do you live around here?"_

_"Yeah, about a few blocks down in some run-down apartment building." _

_"You like music?" I ask as I try to strike up a conversation._

_"Only with my oxygen." she says smiling._

_"What kind?" I ask._

_"Um... I guess anything, but nothing-pure pop. I mean, rock/pop's okay, but pure pop just ain't my drift. You know what I mean, Britney Spears, Hilary Duff, Jesse McCartney..." she starts._

_"I thought Hilary Duff was rock/pop?"_

_"Oh so she claims." she says._

_I can't help but smile. She sort of reminds me of Dean. _

_"What's so funny?" she asks in confusion._

_"Oh nothing, so what are you really getting into right now?"_

_"I'm really getting into Iggy Pop and The Shins right now. You?"_

_"I don't know. I guess whatever my brother puts on. He says that the radio and CD player is off limits to anyone but him." I answer._

_"What kind of music does your brother listen to?" she asks as she takes another sip of her coffee._

_"Um... AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin... you know, anything classic rock, hard rock, or heavy metal."_

_"Your brother's got good taste, I must say. So what are you into? What do you personally really like to listen to?" she asks._

_"Uh, Dave Matthews Band, The Format, Mike Doughty, Foo Fighters. When I was younger, I was really into Nirvana."_

_"Nirvana?" she asks in disbelief._

_"Yes, Nirvana. Why so shocked?"_

_"Well, you don't seem like the Kurt Cobain, grunge type. You seem more pop punk to me." she says._

_"Yeah, I guess it's those types of moments when you just had to be there."_

_"Well, maybe I'll be there for another one of those moments. Maybe when you get into Moby or The Blue Man Group." she says teasingly. I laugh as I take another sip of my coffee._

_"So anyways, how did you end up in a motel room with Prince Charming?" _

_She groans. "Ugh, I knew you were going to get to that sometime." she says as she puts her cup down on the table and pushes it aside._

_"Are you going to answer my question?"_

_"How about you answer mine first?" she asks._

_"Okay, shoot."_

_"What were you doing there? At the motel?"_

_"I'm staying there with my brother, Dean. We're just passing through."_

_"Oh, well, I hope your brother is as cute as you are. I mean, with his good taste in music, he could be winning my heart over." she says smiling. I smile uneasily. _

_"Look Sam, I know you probably feel really uncomfortable. I may be young..."_

_"How young?"_

_"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in three months."_

_"Wow, that's really young," I say in shock, "You look more like sixteen or seventeen."_

_"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I am really just fourteen years old. Like I was saying, I may young, but what I do for a living is as mature as can be. You may even think that I'm just the worst person in the world."_

_"No, I think my brother got that one." I say as I finish my coffee. She laughs. "Well, continue." I say as I push my cup aside._

_"The reason I was with that guy was because..." she starts before I interrupt her._

_"How did you get there anyway? Did your parents just drop you off on the side of the road at some shady motel?" I ask._

_She shakes her head. "My parents... my mom is in Manhattan still. My dad is off in Vegas with his new family, my sister, Delilah, is in Ohio with her new husband, and I ran away to San Diego when I was twelve."_

_"Twelve?" I ask in disbelief at how young she was._

_"Yes, twelve. I... I came to the motel with him." she whispers._

_"With the guy who almost raped you?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Okay, now I am seriously and utterly at a lost. Why would you come here with a guy who you knew could rape you?" _

_"I didn't know he would. I mean I knew he would come and we would, you know, but he was getting too rough. He was drunk, really drunk. I thought that if I picked a really drunk guy, I could get more money off of him."_

_"What exactly are you saying?"_

_"Sam... I'm a prostitute. When we left the motel and you tried to convince me to get a cup of coffee with you, you said that this would be a great payback to you and I laughed. I laughed because I meant that I would repay you with sex." she says._

_I stare at her like she's crazy. "No, you're not. You can't be a prostitute. You're not a hooker. You're fourteen years old with a bright future ahead of you."_

_"Sam, I told you that I was trouble."_

_"You have sex for money? That's your job?" I ask incredulously._

_"It's really good money. I've been a prostitute since I was twelve, when I moved out here. I didn't have a job or a home and this sort of just fell on my lap and I decided to take it." she says shrugging._

_"You don't mind being a hooker?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you going to quit any time soon?"_

_"Maybe, when I'm ready. When I feel like it's time. Sam, I'm sorry if I wasn't what you expected. I'm sorry if I ruined your knight in shining armor reign, but that's who I am. This is what I do."_

_"You have sex with anyone. Even like old people?" I ask. She laughs._

_"Oh God no! I hope not soon, either! My clients are usually guys from their early twenties to their late forties. Mostly businessmen or desperate college guys who need to tell their friends that they aren't virgins." she answers._

_I scratch my head as I try to absorb everything that she has just told me. "Why are telling me this? I mean, you just met me like less than an hour ago." I ask curiously._

_  
She bites her bottom lip and answers, "Because you saved me. Because you seem like a really good guy. I know you probably felt uncomfortable with a fourteen year old, but now you're probably even more uncomfortable with a fourteen year old hooker."_

_"Wow." I manage to choke out in shock._

_"Hey, since I told you all that about me, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Why did you ask me to get a cup of coffee with you? You knew I was young."_

_"I don't know. I just felt bad. I didn't want you to be alone after almost being raped. You're a pretty girl, you should try to be at least a little more careful next time." I say._

_"Yes, ma, I'll try." she says sarcastically. I laugh slightly._

_"A girl with a sense of humor." I say smiling weakly._

_"And proud of it. So, are you weirded out by this? You know, about me and my profession. Are you disgusted? Sad? Angry? Disappointed? What?" she asks._

_"I guess I'm just... I don't know. All I know is that you're nice and cool. I don't think that it even matters to me what your job is. I don't want to look at you differently than I did before I knew about your hefty line of work." I say. She laughs._

_"Ah, a guy with a sense of humor." she says smiling. I weakly smile as I watch her tuck a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. She slowly looks up and our eyes lock for a few moments. In her eyes I can see how scared and vulnerable she is. In her eyes, it's like I can see her past, but then she blinks and we both quickly look away._

_"I've got to go to the bathroom." she says quickly as she stands up and walks away. Ten minutes pass and she still doesn't come out of the bathroom. I'm about to go and see what's wrong, when our waitress taps me lightly on the shoulder._

_"Hey, you're Sam, right?" the waitress asks impatiently._

_"Yeah, why?" I ask slightly confused._

_"Well, your little lady friend told me to tell you that she had to go and thanks for everything." the waitress says as she taps her foot incessantly._

_"Okay..."_

_"And she told me to give you this." the waitress says as she hands me a folded up piece of paper._

_"Okay, thanks."_

_"And if you see her again, tell her that I'm a waitress, not a mail carrier." the waitress says as she rolls her eyes in annoyance._

_"Alright ma'am." I say as I stare at the folded piece of paper like it's a nuclear bomb._

_I carefully unfold it and as I read what's written on it, I can't help but smile. On the piece of paper it says her name and her phone number._

_"Dylan... that's a pretty name." I say silently to myself as I fold the paper back up and stick it in my pocket._

"Sammy, are you sure about this?" Dean asks hesitantly as we stare at the tall, dilapidated building that we are now standing in front of.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I say blankly as I realize the irony of that sentence, since I am now beginning to feel unsure.

"We don't have to do this. We can leave it in the past." He says as he carefully observes what I'm going to do next.

"No, we can't. Dylan wouldn't want us to. She would want to find what killed her and all those other girls."

"We couldn't find it three years ago, what makes you think we can find it now?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try harder this time around. We're going to find her killer. Now, let's get to work." I say as I start walking toward the building with Dean following behind me.

"Oh, and Super Sammy comes out and is ready to rumble!" Dean says playfully.

"Shut up." I say as I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey! Watch it, that's my good arm."

"Pussy." I mumble.

"Hey, I heard that!" he shouts. I laugh.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you had any problem with Sam befriending a fourteen-year-old prostitute, but I warned you. If you need to ask me a question, please ask me in a PRIVATE MESSAGE, and I will answer it. For anything else, such as critisism, praise, ect., please send me a review. I would like your feedback on Dylan. I would really like to know if she seems like a Mary Sue. Also, just as another warning, Sam and Dylan aren't going to just be friends in the next few chapters, so keep reading a find out what happens. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's a little more mature than what I've previously and currently been writing, but it just sort of came to me. Thanks to Nikki and Emily! Thanks for some brilliant ideas guys! Thanks to everybody who's been there with me since the beginning. You're the absolute best! 

Ally


End file.
